A Name, Forgotten
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: OCXIchigo! No one ever accused her of being a nice person, becuase most of the time she wasn't. All she needed was a good friend, a good sword, and then maybe she could take a chance on love. Or not. Whichever works for her. READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Prolouge

A Name, Forgotten

Prologue

The doors yawned open and the powerful reiatsu of the captains and vice-captains wafted over me. I scowled. I was always scowling, so I didn't think much of it when the doorman flinched.

"Meet the new captain of the 5th division," Yamamoto's voice announced. It echoed off the walls annoyingly as every eye in the room turned to me.

My scowled deepened and I stuck a finger in my ear. "Jeez, Shige-nii, could you be any louder?" I said, allowing a rare edge of playfulness into my voice.

Everyone in the room stiffened and turned to look at Yamamoto as if they thought he's try to kill me for calling him 'Shige', but he was smiling good naturedly. "My sister."

I flipped my black hair over my shoulder. "His much younger sister. Though, I could kick your ass when we were kids, I can still kick it now."

Kuchiki took a step forward, after a glare at me. "I never knew you had a sister, soutaicho," He said casually.

Yamamoto shrugged. "As she's already stated, she used to beat me up a lot. Every time I mention her, that fact comes up, so I tend not to mention her at all. Besides, she's been on a secret mission for the last two hundred years."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was making me sound old. I was actually relatively young in shinigami time. A teenager, if you will. I'd look like a high school student to a human. I hadn't aged be a single second the whole two hundred years that I was gone. The last time I'd seen my brother his beard had only just reached his collarbone.

"If you don't mind," Kuchiki said, interrupting my train of thought. "I'd like to test her. Not that I don't trust your judgment, soutaicho, but I would like to reassure myself that she is up to par with the other captains."

Shige-nii shrugged. "You're funeral."

***************

Byakuya glared at me from across the clearing. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and held it out leisurely in front of him as if he were about to cut a watermelon rather than fight someone. My Zanpakuto was strapped across my back, the hilt near my left hip so that I'd have to pull it down to unsheathe it. I realize that this is a very odd way to have your Zanpakuto. I feel that it fits the rest of my garb though. The sleeves of my uniform were cut short like a T-shirt and instead of a white tie around my waist mine was golden. I also had gold bracelets dangling from wrist. At least ten on each wrist. Then there was my nose ring and my ear rings. I had three earrings in each ear and a golden stud in my nose. I picked up a few human fashions while I was away.

"Are you going to attack, Kuchiki or would you prefer to stand there some more and admire my womanly charm?" I asked, half-jokingly.

He probably would have scoffed and rolled his eyes if he didn't have such a stick up his ass. "I'm waiting for you to draw your sword."

I shrugged and waved my hand as if brushing away the notion. "Don't worry about that. Go ahead and attack."

He didn't waste any time protesting. He flash stepped to where he was directly behind me and slashed at me with his sword.

"Oh, come one, Kuchiki. You'll have to do better than that."

I saw his eyes widen, as I wrapped my arms around his neck playfully.

"How did you…"

I sighed and ran a hand through his hair to distract him. "I have my ways." Then I kneed his in the small of his back and jumped away before he could recover. I grabbed onto the hilt of my sword and smirked when he turned to me and held his sword up again. He ran at me and I pulled my sword from its sheath. With an upward slash, I blocked his sword with mine.

We both jumped away from each other and stared, each trying to come up with a battle plan.

He suddenly stood straight and held his sword out horizontally in front of him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" He said, casually.

I smirked. "Well, if you're going to release your Zanpakuto, I should release mine." I held my sword up in the air, and then grabbed onto the blade with my bare hand, hard enough to draw blood. I ran my bloodied hand down the length of the katana and then it started glowing in a crimson light. "Ignite your fury, Kurayami!"

His sword dissolved into many sakura petals and started heading towards me. I jumped out of the way, hoping to buy enough time for Kurayami to fully transform, considering that it took a few seconds. Then, she was finally finished. In my hands was a beautiful long sword without a hilt guard. The end of the sword split in two and curved inward to each other to form a heart-like shape, but they didn't meet in the middle to complete it. Instead, there was a golden ring between the two ends and from that ring flowed a long black ribbon. The blade itself was completely see-through. All that could be seen of it was the black outline. Yes, my sword was very odd. She was downright annoying too, but she knew better than to talk to be during a battle unless it was important.

Kuchiki raised an eyebrow at me and tightened his hold on his sword. "Quite an… interesting sword that you have there."

I smirked. "I like to make an impression on the people that I fight, and apparently Kurayami's appearance embodies that."

I didn't give him any time to prepare. I pointed my sword at him. "Let's go, Kurayami! I'll make this quick!"

I'll admit it. I had to limp over to the forth division. That Byakuya Kuchiki was one formidable opponent. I beat him though. Did you ever doubt? When I finally got to meet my fukutaicho, it was when I nearly attacked her in the hallway.

I was walking down the fourth division hallway, hoping to finally get to meet my division, when someone ran into me. It didn't really bother me of course because the source was very, very small, and I was about six foot tall, but I was still edgy after my battle. So… I twisted her arms behind her back and forced her to the ground. When I realized what happened (and that she was whimpering in pain) I jumped off of her.

"I'm sorry," I said in my usually monotone. "I didn't mean to jump you like that. Are you alright?"

She nodded painfully, and looked up at me. "Tai...Taicho?" She asked meekly.

"Yes? Were you looking for me?"

"Yes! I was. I am Momo Hinamori. Your fukutaicho." She held out her hand for me to shake, but I just stared at her face, waiting for any sign that she was kidding.

"You… You're my fukutaichio?"

She looked confused, but nodded and started retracting her hand. "Is something the matter?"

"You're very meek and sensitive, aren't you?" I asked her getting down in her face. She squeaked so I took that as a yes. "Are you sure that you can handle being my fukutaicho? I'm not particularly a patient woman, and I don't like squeakers."

She stiffened and lowered her head. "A-About that, Taicho. I'm actually being demoted soon."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You are? By who? Isn't that my call?"

"It turned out that the last captain of the fifth division only had me a fukutaicho so that he could take advantage of my meekness. After a recent test of my skills, it became clear that I'm not fukutaicho material and am being demoted to sixth seat, taking effect at the end of this week."

I nodded. "I see. Well, since you are my fukutaicho at the moment, please lead me to the division. I've been gone from the Soul Society for so long that I've forgotten my way."

She nodded and turned towards the exit. "Of course Taicho."

*************

Momo led me to the division and I threw the doors to the meeting hall open. All conversation halted as the boom resounded off the walls. Every eye turned to me in confusion, then widened when they saw my captain's robe.

"Hello, maggots!" I said with my hands on my hips. I chuckled and leaned over to Hinamori. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Are you our new captain?" A brave sole asked, coming forward from the crowd.

I smirked. "I am. Here are a few pointers about being my subordinates! I'm not patient. I have little to no sense of humor. I don't like slackers, squeakers, or back talkers. I realize that I can't expect you to trust me right away, but I do expect respect. If you fail to give me said respect, there will be consequences. I understand that I will need a new vice-captain come the end of the week. Anyone up for the position is welcome to apply, but even you don't apply and I see potential, be prepared to become my vice-captain whether you like it or not. Any questions?"

The same brave sole from earlier raised his hand. "Just one. Who are you?"

I smirked. "Don't you think you should introduce yourself before asking my name?"

"Kazeki Ibishiori, fourth seat."

"Well, Kazeki Ibishiori, listen and listen well. Because if you, or anyone else in this room, fail to follow the rules that I've lain out, this name will haunt you in your sleep. I am the captain of the fifth squad, YAMAMOTO RAI!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

A Name, Forgotten

Chapter One: The Mission

One month later…

I lounged in my desk chair, putting off the mountain of paperwork in front of me. Kazeki would do it. In fact, he often begged me to let him to my paperwork. I suspect that it helped him to get over the recent death of his wife, Kazeki Katena. She died heroically protecting her wounded captain from a Hollow, but her death hurt him just the same. I'd made Kazeki my vice-captain. He didn't apply for the job, but I had him in mind since I met him. Any man that can stand before a six foot tall woman with a mean scowl and a freshly sharpened sword must have nerves of steel. Or at least something close to the strength of steel. Turns out he had the qualifications to be my second in command as well. He was naturally talented, skillful, diligent, and was on step two of achieving his Bankai.

He came in soundlessly, picked up the pile of papers on my desk, and took them over to his own desk.

"You don't have to do those, you know. I never asked you to," I told him like I did everyday.

He nodded sadly. "I know."

I sighed and leaned back farther in my chair. I cast my gaze around the room, and it landed on my vice-captain. He wasn't an unattractive man, just not my type. He had long blue-ish hair that was pulled back into a hair tie by his neck so that it fell softly down his back. He had big silver eyes that seemed to see right through you, but he had a gentle smile that let you know that you could trust him. He was usually soft spoken, and sort of reminded me of Momo, only he had the skill and the resolve to be a Shinigami that the former vice-captain had lacked.

I still saw Momo every now and then. She actually seemed happy about her new position as sixth seat. I often sent her on errands close to the tenth division so that she could visit her childhood friend who happened to be the captain of that division. I know, I'm a saint aren't I?

I sighed, aggravated from boredom and stood to leave. "I'll be back soon, Kazeki. Don't let Kimi burn the place down."

He actually smiled. The first smile I'd seen since the cafeteria last had meat buns, a week ago. "Hai, Rai-Taicho. I'll keep an eye on her."

I had subordinates call me Rai-Taicho instead of Yamamoto-Taicho so that I wasn't confused with my brother. People outside of my division still called me Yamamoto, but they were starting to catch on.

I walked around the busy streets for a while, until I ran into Matsumoto. "RAI-TAICHO!" She called as she squished me into her oversized breasts. "It's so good to see you! We haven't pulled a good prank in almost two days! I'm getting prank withdrawal! We need to do a good one soon! But first! To the sake!"

I laughed and let her pull my along behind her towards the bar.

She plopped down in a seat at the counter and pulled me into the one next to her. "Matsumoto, it's the middle of the day. Now is no time for sake."

She ignored my protests as usual. "Two shots of sake please! Actually, just leave the pitcher when you leave."

The bartender smiled at his most valued costumer. "Yes ma'am, Matsumoto Fukutaicho."

She turned to me and grinned. She held filled my shot glass all the way to the top and pushed it towards me. There was no saying no to that face. She was like the puppy I never wanted.

A Hell Butterfly flew up to me and landed on my palm. **'Yamamoto-Taicho, Yamamoto Soutaicho requests an audience.'** And by that, it means that he demands an audience.

I smiled apologetically at Matsumoto, but secretly I was glad that I wouldn't have to get drunk again today. I woke up six out of seven days a week with a hangover because of this woman. "Sorry, Matsumoto. Shige-nii 'requests' an audience with me. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

She pouted but waved me away sadly. "I wonder if I can convince Taicho to come drinking with me? He really needs to loosen up."

I chuckled. "I doubt it. That boy's got a stick up his ass almost as far up as Kuchiki's." I smiled at her, then shunpoed away.

I walked up to my brother after I got to the 1st division's meeting hall. He had a table set up with two cups of tea, so I assumed that this would take a while. I sat down across from him and silently took a sip of tea. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at me.

"I have a mission for you."

I must have looked shocked because he grinned childishly. "A mission?" I asked. "I never expected to go on a mission as captain."

He nodded. "It is rare, but I need you to go to the human world. I'd like you take your vice-captain, as well as your third seat."

"The three strongest shinigami in the 5th division, and your sending them all to the human world on the same mission. Must be something big."

He nodded. "It is. There is a new threat, hiding there. Kuchiki Rukia recently came back to the Soul Society from her recon mission. She reported seeing a humanoid creature attack the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. She said that Kurosaki defeated it, but only just, and it disappeared immediately after it died, so she wasn't able to get a good look at it."

"But why send a captain and vice-captain. If a mere Substitute Shinigami could defeat it, couldn't a fifth seat easily defeat it as well? The strongest Substitute Shinigami that I've ever heard of was about a powerful as low seated officer."

"Kurosaki is different. You've been gone the last two hundred years so I wouldn't expect you to know. This boy is captain material. In fact, a match between the two of you would be quite the sight to see. I wonder who would win. Not to mention, he is the son of Kurosaki Isshin."

I felt my eyes widen. "Isshin? He had a son?"

Shige-nii nodded slowly. "And two daughters. I know that it may be hard for you to work with the son of the man you once loved, but please-."

"I will. He was always too old for me anyway, even before I stopped aging for two hundred years. I knew that he left the Soul Society, but I never thought…"

"If you can't handle it-."

"No! No… I can do it. He probably won't even recognize me. I accept this mission with honor, Shige-nii. I'll inform Kazeki and Kimi immediately. When do we leave?"

"Two days from now. You have until then to get your squad in order, choose an acting captain, and pack for at least three months. You are to check in at the beginning of every month that you're gone and send a detailed report at the end of every week."

I nodded and stood after quickly finishing off my tea. I bowed low and turned to leave. "Arigato, Shige-nii. See you in a couple months!"

I sprinted all the way to the 5th division. I needed to get my mind off of the coming mission. I walked into my office and over to Kazeki's desk. "There's a mission to the human world in two days. Please inform, Kimi-chan," I told him as I scooped the remaining paperwork off of his desk and took it back over to mine. "I need this." Anything to keep from thinking about Kurosaki Isshin.

***************

Kimi skipped happily up to my desk. Her short, curly white hair bouncing on her head like springs. Her wide pink colored eyes blinked at me curiously. "Is it twue, Taicho?" She asked in her usual innocent voice. She reminded me of Yachiro. I don't know where she got it from, what with the fact Lord Chibi was her twin brother. I could certainly see where her power came from though. She could easily be captain, but for the one thing holding her back. She didn't care worth a cowlick. Where her brother cared too much about work and life, she cared too little. "Are we really goin' to de human world?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah we're going in two days."

She must have noticed my mood and pouted. "What's da matta?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine." I sighed and looked up at her. "I'd like you to ask Hinamori-chan to be acting captain while we're away. She has the most experience with a high level position, even if she was just a pawn. I'd also like it to be arranged for our paperwork to be sent to the tenth division until our return. Shiro-kun owes me a favor anyway."

"Ah!" Kimi exclaimed happily. "You're twying to annoy my Nii-san, ain't you? I will see to your orda', Rai-Taicho!"

I smiled at her as she skipped from the room. Even though she talked like a three year old, she was actually only a hundred years or so younger than me. To a human, she would appear as a ten year old. Despite her youth, she was an amazing fighter. She wouldn't be my third seat otherwise. Kimi had only recently graduated the Academy and she swept through the ranks like a bulldozer.

I smiled to myself and leaned back in my chair with me feet on my desk. A simple nap before facing Shiro-kun's wrath wouldn't hurt.

***************

The two days passed by in the blink of an eye. After an hour long rant from Toushiro (during which he repeatedly told me that he would do my paperwork just before heading back to his office to do the paperwork that I'd sent to him) we headed to the gate.

Shige-nii met us there with our three Hell Butterfly guides. He smiled gently at me as I walked over.

"Good luck," He said shortly as he folded his hands on top of his cane.

I scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking to? I don't need luck! I run on natural talent, skill, and random impulses. Yamamoto Rai doesn't need any of this 'luck'." I looked at him playfully. "But thanks anyway."

He chuckled and pat my head, earning a glare from me. He smiled again. "Goodbye, Rai."

I pouted and held my arms out to him. "What? No hug for your little sister?" He rolled his eyes and made to hug me, but I quickly turned. "Nope! You were too slow. No hugs for you."

"You are cruel, Rai," He said pouting childishly.

I nodded and turned to the gate with my Hell Butterfly fluttering by my head. "I know. Come on! Let's go!" With that, Kimi, Kazeki, and I ran into the gate.

***************

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he lounged on his bed. Rukia had finally returned to the Soul Society, and his closet was girl-free for the first time in months. Even though his father had given her a bed in the girl's room, she would often come sleep in his closet anyway.

Kon was still mourning her departure. "Oooh, Nee-san! Why'd you have to leave me alone?!" He cried. "Who's soft 'pillows' will I cuddle now?"

Ichigo growled and stomped on his face. "Shut up! God! You're so annoying! If you don't shut up, you'll wake up everyone!"

"Wow! What a nice room!"

Ichigo tensed. He spun around to see a black haired shinigami with bright golden eyes that was sitting on his bed, looking around curiously. Two other shinigami were sitting outside his window. "What the-! Who are you?" He exclaimed.

The shinigami on his bed glared at him. "You are very loud, you know that? I'm Yamamoto Rai, captain of the 5th division. We're here to work with you on that whole new threat thing."

"New threat?"

"Yeah, the thing you defeated that you didn't know what it was? We're here about that. This is Kazeki Ibishiori, my fukutaicho, and Hitsugaya Kimi, my third seat."

Kimi shivered. "Can we come inside? It's cold out here."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Of course you can! You don't see me asking to come in do you? He's a Substitute Shinigami. It's his job to house us."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? No! I just got Rukia out of my room. I will not let all three of you sleep in my closet."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Who said anything about your closet?" She stretched out on his bed and sighed. "This bed will do just fine."

Ichigo growled and pulled the sheet she was laying on off the bed so that it pulled her with it. "No. No one is taking my bed."

Rai glared and stood up to get in his face. "You gonna stop me, Kurosaki? What is your punk ass gonna do about it?"

Ichigo just narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you all go stay with Urahara? You need gegais anyway, right?"

"We're goin' in de morning!" Kimi piped up. "We don't know where he live and don't wanna go wanderin' in de dark."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stepping away from the still furious Rai. "If it's just for tonight I guess I can find a place for you all to sleep."

Kimi cheered and jumped through the window, doing a summersault in the air and landed on her feet in front of Ichigo. "Tank you! Tank you so much!" She held out a hand. "I know that Rai-Taicho has already done it, but I wanna introduce myself. I am Hitsugaya Kimi, third seat of the fifth division."

Ichigo looked at her curiously. "Hitsugaya. As in Toushiro?"

Kimi nodded vigorously. "Yup! He's my twin brother. My Nii-san!"

"If it weren't for the white hair and short stature, that'd be hard to believe."

Kimi's eyes suddenly darkened and she glared up at him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?"

Ichigo winced. "Toushiro! I was calling Toushiro short!"

She smiled and returned to normal. "Okie dokey! That's okay den!"

Ibishiori climbed in next and held out his hand as well. "Kazeki Ibishiori, vice-captain of the 5th division."

"I thought Hinamori was vice-captain." He said as he shook Ibishiori's hand.

"She was demoted by the soutaicho. Rai-Taicho made me vice-captain."

Ichigo nodded and turned to Rai who was still glaring at him. He sighed and held out his hand to her. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rai nodded and took his hand, causing Ichigo to wince as he was met with her strong grip. "I am Yamamoto Rai, Taicho of the 5th division, and the person that you're lending you bed to for the night."

***************

I heard Ichigo grumbling to himself from the floor. "Why do I have to give that godforsaken woman _my_ bed? And why do I have to take the floor. It's my damn room!"

"If you keep muttering to yourself you'll never to get sleep," I told him sleepily. "And if you keep me awake, you'll pay the consequences in the morning."

"Yeah? Well-!"

He was interrupted by the loud snore that came from the girl asleep beside me. Kimi may be small, but her snores packed a punch. Ichigo chose to finally stay quiet and instead started ranting in his thoughts. It was finally quiet enough that I could hear Kazeki's quiet breathing from the closet across the room.

I rolled over on my stomach to get comfortable, my arm falling of the bed so that it smacked something soft and warm.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

Ichigo suddenly sat up angrily, with a red mark on his cheek. "Me!"

I groaned and held my ears. "So loud! I'm sooo tired…"

He was still grumbling to himself as he laid back down, and soon I could hear that he'd finally fallen asleep. With a sigh, I let myself fall asleep as well. This was gonna be a long mission.


	3. Chapter 2

A Name, Forgotten

Chapter Two: Isshin

I marched angrily towards where Ichigo had told us Urahara's house was.

"Is something the matter, Rai-Taicho?" Kazeki asked me quietly.

I crossed my arms and growled as I remembered how I'd woken up that morning.

****************

_`~`Flashback~`~_

_I heard a voice mumbling to themselves sleepily as I woke up. Then I noticed the slight weight on my beasts. I opened one eye groggily and looked down, just to see a stuffed lion laying on my chest with a pervy smile on his face. With a growl, I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and glared at him._

"_Just who are you?" I asked._

_He grinned. "I'm Kon! I love your 'pillows', New Nee-san!"_

_At which moment I promptly through him out the window._

****************

I growled again. "Nothing," I hissed. Telling them that a stuffed animal felt me up would probably make them think I was crazy.

We saw a candy shop come into view, just like Ichigo said it would. Kimi squealed happily and ran off towards it. "Candy! Candy! Candy!" She cheered. She, unlike her brother, loved candy.

A blonde man wearing a green and white hat with wooden clogs opened the door and caught Kimi by the head as she almost barreled into him. "Woah!" He said, laughing quietly. "You must be Hitsugaya-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked up and nodded to Kazeki. "Kazeki fukutaicho, I presume?" When Kazeki nodded, he finally turned to me. "And that would make you, Yamamoto-Taicho."

I glared at him. "Cut the crap, Kisuke, You know who I am."

He smiled, with an amused glint in his eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rai-chan. Come in, come in. The Soul Society contacted me last night and I have your gegais all ready."

I rolled my eyes but followed him and my subordinates inside the candy shop. There were three other people inside, and two of them seemed to be arguing. A small red headed boy and a big man. A young black haired girl stood off the side.

"You cannot treat people like that, Jinta!" The big man was saying.

"Treat her like how? I just asked her to do my chores!"

I knocked both of the upside their heads. "God, you two never do change, do you?" I asked with a sigh.

Jinta looked at me curiously for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. "Rai? Is it really you?"

Ururu gasped and ran up to hug me. "Rai-chan! Jinta told me that you were dead."

I glared at the red head. "You told her that I died?"

"Well, no one hears from you for two hundred years, what else are we supposed to think?"

I sighed and chose to ignore him for the moment. I looked over at Tessai and saw tears streaming down his face. "Rai-sama! You're back!" He said loudly before scooping me up in a hug.

When I managed to escape from the hug, I stepped back. "Nice to see you guys again too. You guys, this is Kazeki Ibishiori, my fukutaicho."

Kazeki nodded and bowed low. "It is an honor to meet you. Any friends of Rai-Taicho are friends of mine. Just ask if you need anything."

Jinta smirked. "Well, in that case-!" He was interrupted when I smacked the back of his head. "Ow!

"And this is Hitsugaya Kimi, my third seat," I said, ignoring his cries.

Kimi waved but didn't take her attention off of the gigantic lollipop she was licking.

Kisuke smirked at me when he saw her lollipop. "You know that you'll have to pay for that, right?"

I sighed. "I figured. You never did do anything nice for your friends."

"Once again, I have no idea what you are talking about," He said again, chuckling. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to your gegai."

He led us into the back room and we saw what appeared to be three unconscious people who looked exactly like us. Kimi cheered and skipped over to her gegai. It looked just like her, but instead of a shinigami uniform it was wearing a yellow shirt that read 'I'm not SHORT, I'm FUNSIZED', dark blue jeans, and pink flip flops. It also had its finger and toe nails painted hot pink.

Kazeki looked at his with a curious frown. His gegai was dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown jacket, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. His gegai wore square black rimmed glasses to complete his business man look.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and I turned to glare at Kisuke. "What exactly is mine wearing?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's called a tube top! Very popular in America!"

"And the shorts?"

"They're called 'Daisy Dukes', apparently named after a character in a popular American TV show."

"Kisuke… GET ME SOME GOD DAMNED CLOTHES THAT ACTUALLY COVER SOMETHING!!!"

He pouted. "But… but… I thought you looked nice!"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR HEAD IN IF YOU DON'T GET ME DIFFERENT CLOTHES THIS SECOND!!!"

Of course, he ran off like all of Hell was after him.

Tessai sighed. "I tried to warn him."

I pat his shoulder. "I know you did. He must have just forgotten whom he was making the gegai for, and that she would pound his face into the concrete," I said as if to comfort him.

Kisuke hesitated before coming in the room again. "How's this Rai?"

I felt a pleased smirk come to my lips. "Perfect."

****************

Gegais are annoying. Not only did I have a hard time getting in mine, but I also feel like I'm walking through a pit of sand every time I wear one.

The three of us walked down the street towards the Kurosaki clinic. I looked down at my clothes again. A simple tight white T-shirt with baggy black cargo pants and black Chucks. Possibly the most comfortable outfit I'd ever been in. You know, although the Shinigami uniforms look like they'd be comfortable, they're made to be sensible, not comfortable.

Suddenly, I sensed a Hollow. Then another, and another.

"Three Hollows." Kazeki mused quietly. He turned to me. "Go on ahead Rai-Taicho. Kimi and will take care of them and meet you back at the clinic."

I nodded. "Be careful."

Then they flash stepped away. I continued to the clinic, when I realized I couldn't go through Kurosaki's window while I was in this gegai. Another reason they were annoying. I sighed and knocked on the front door, only for it to be answered by a man than made my heart stop.

He still grinned childishly, his mouth spread so far across his face that he was forced to shut his eyes. "Yes?" He sing-songed. "How can I help you?" I opened his eyes and they widened when they saw me. "A girl?"

I forced a smile, slightly saddened that he didn't recognize me. "Hi! I'm here to see Ichigo. Is he in?"

That just seemed to shock him even more. "You're here to see my son? Ichigo?"

I looked at him curiously. "Unless there's more than one Ichigo living here."

"No! No, of course not! It's about time he started bringing home pretty girls! My name is Kurosaki Isshin, at your service."

"I'm Yagami Raita. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Oh please call me Isshin. Come in, come in! Ichigo is in his room!"

I thanked him with a smile and headed up the stairs, my smile falling into a frown when I had turned my back. With a sigh I walked into Ichigo's room.

****************

Isshin stared at the spot where 'Raita' had just been_. It couldn't have been her. She looked like she hadn't grown at all since the last time I saw her._ He sighed. _Yamamoto Rai… Yours must be an interesting story._

****************

Ichigo jumped up angrily as I walked in. "You!" He exclaimed. He looked at me clothes curiously. "What are you wearing?"

I spun around in a full circle and smirked at him. "What? You don't like? Would you have preferred I wear the tube top and Daisy Dukes that Kisuke had picked out for me?"

His face suddenly turned bright red. "No! What you're wearing is just fine."

I chuckled and grabbed his chin so that he was forced to look in my eyes. "You're shy. It's cute."

He glared at me. "I'm seven-freaking-teen! I'm not cute!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Ha! You're so much like your father was when he was younger!" I paused when I realized that I'd said too much. Isshin obviously hadn't told his son about his past.

Ichigo looked up at me. "You knew my father when he was younger?"

I quickly made up a story. "Yes. I met him when I was on a mission to the human world. After I left I was forced to erase his memory, so don't bother asking him about it."

"You two weren't…" He grimaced. "Together or anything, were you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed angrily. "What do you take me for? To fall in love with a human." I scoffed. "Not only is it forbidden, but it's against my professionalism. In fact, I helped him to meet your mother." Not a lie, actually.

His eyes widened. "You did? How?"

Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar presence. It wasn't human, Hollow, or Shinigami. I knew that it was the same species as the thing that Ichigo had encountered. I looked over at him to see him staring at me quizzically. I must have looked strange. Staring out the window, glaring at nothing.

"That is a story for another time. Right now, it seems that a your new little friend had friends of his own. Let's go." I popped in a piece of Soul Candy and was forced out of my gegai. I turned around to see what soul had come out of the dispenser. I sighed when I saw my gegai sighing dreamily and twirling her hair around her finger. "Great, of all days to get the love sick soul."

I turned to look at Ichigo as he popped in a green pill. He was also forced out of his body and turned to glare at himself. "Kon, don't cause any trouble. Got that?"

Ichigo/Kon nodded. "Got it, got it. I won't leave this room!"

"Good." Ichigo turned to me and gestured toward his window. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes as I climbed over his bed to get to the window. "Now you choose to be a gentleman, but when I needed to sleep on your bed, it's 'Noooo! It's _my_ bed!'"

He sighed and followed me out the window. "That's different."

I chose to ignore him and flash stepped over to where I felt the presence. When I got to the open clearing, I saw three… creatures. I don't know how else to explain them. They had fur that was white as snow and wore long black robes. They had claws at the end of their fingers and toes and white masks covering their faces so that all I could see were their bright golden eyes and their hair. The one that was fighting both my subordinates had short brown hair. The other two (one woman with long bleach blonde hair and one man with long black hair) stood off to the side and watched, neither showing that they worried over the fact heir friend was in a death match against two Shinigami.

I heard Ichigo come up beside me, and stare at the creatures. "What are they?"

I shook my head. "I have no clue."

That was when they seemed to notice us. Obviously they weren't very good at sensing reiatsu, even though it was kind of hard to miss all the reiatsu that was leaking off the idiot beside me.

"Taicho! Ichi-san!" Kimi said happily when she saw us.

The two that were watching the match ran over to us and whipped out their katana. Ichigo pulled his off his back and held it in front of him with his feet in a really sloppy stance. I'd have to give this boy a few fighting lessons while I was here. The black haired man brought his katana down on me but I rolled out of the way. He swung at me again, but I crescent kicked it to the side.

He regained his grip and turned to glare at me. "Why don't you draw your sword, malady?" He asked, his voice surprisingly not hindered by his mask.

I shrugged. "I wanted to a least give you a good fight before I killed you, but if you insist…" I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it downward so that it slipped out easily, then whipped it up in an upper cut movement so that it was pointing to the sky. I brought it down and grabbed the blade so that I bled, and wiped it down the flat of the blade. The creature looked at me curiously, when I held my crimson stained blade in the air. "Ignite you fury, Kurayami! Let's show these loser creatures what they're up against if they want to take on the Soul Society!"

Kurayami glowed with a crimson light and when I pulled her down to hold her in front of me, she was in her shikai form. The creature smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about! I've been waiting for a good fight." Then he pointed his sword at me. "Bring it on!"

I held Kurayami above my head again, but this time I swung her downwards as hard as I could. "Black Jack!" I screamed as I poured some of my reiatsu into my sword. A dark purple-ish jet of energy surged at the creature and washed over him like a wave. He tried the block, but missed blocking a large chuck of the wave so that it hit his arm.

He winced and forced a smile through it. "It that all you got?" That's when his arm slid away from its connection with his shoulder and landed on the ground. Blood burst from his wound. And he glared up at me while he fell to the ground in pain. "What did you do? I didn't even feel that until the arm was gone."

"That was one of my favorite moves, called Black Jack. My sword is a darkness type, so it's attacks don't usually have substance and rarely ever hurt before they kill you. Black Jack is a move that eliminates any and everything it touches. It happened to go trough you shoulder and eliminated the connection of your arm to your body."

"Gintai!" the girl exclaimed as she ran over, Ichigo on her heels with an irritated look on his face. He was probably mad that she'd abandoned their match. They were both bleeding, so it must have been one heck of a battle between them. She wrapped her arms around my opponent and they both disappeared. I looked over at Kimi and Kazeki and saw that they were looking around like they were confused. Obviously they're opponent had disappeared as well.

"Kimi!" I called.

She skipped over and looked up at me. "Yes?" She asked.

"Go to the Soul Society and report this. Tell them that I want any information on these creatures as soon as possible. Draw them a picture of what they looked like while you're at it. Oh! And take this to the twelfth division." I picked up the dismembered arm and handed it to her.

She cringed but took it in her hands with a sigh. "Okie dokey, buh you owe me." Then she flash stepped away.

Ichigo looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Any idea what they are?"

"I have an idea, but I might be wrong. I won't tell you now, because if I am wrong, then confusing you would have just been a waste of time. Let's go back to your house. I'm hungry. Come on Kazeki!"

He nodded and followed Ichigo and I as we flash stepped back to the Kurosaki clinic. The sight I saw when I got there, made me freeze. Ichigo climbed in after me and I felt him tense up as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed.

His body and my gegai were making out on the floor by his closet. They quickly pulled apart when they saw us come in. Kazeki walked in the door in his gegai after being let in by Isshin and stared at the two as well. Then, he started to laugh. I turned my bewildered stare to my vice-captain.

"Are you… laughing?" I asked. Kazeki rarely laughed. It had become even more rare after his wife died, but he had never, ever laughed this hysterically.

Isshin's head came around the doorframe. He didn't seem to notice Ichigo and I, but he grinned when he saw that my gegai and Ichigo's body were still in each others arms. "Good job, my boy! You've made your old man proud!"

That seemed to pull Ichigo out of his stare long enough to shove his father out of the room and pull his body away from my gegai. He pulled out the green pill, put it in the pervy stuffed bear and then preceded to stomp his face into the ground. "Kon! Don't do stuff like that! That was my first kiss and you gave it away for me!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "That was your first kiss? And why are you getting so worked up about it? I thought only young girls cared about that kind of stuff," I said as I climbed into my gegai. Ichigo grumbled as he got his body, then when that was taken care of, he continued to smash Kon's face into hard objects.

It was actually pretty funny to watch.

******************

That night when I laid in one of Urahara's guest room, I didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, I headed into my mindscape. My mindscape was a cave. It was dark but I could somehow still see and it was filled with the sounds of water dripping from stalagmites (or is it stalactites? I can never remember which was which.)

"Kurayami?" I called into the darkness. "I've come to meditate! Would you like to join me?"

She appeared beside me instantly. Her fox nose twitching in amusement, her five tails swaying lazily behind her. I brushed a hand through her black fur as she settle down beside me. "_**Why do you need to meditate? Any problems?"**_

Kurayami was unlike most Zanpakuto in many ways, but one of the most annoying ways, was that she longed to be human. She'd often ask me to describe everything I'd seen earlier that day just so she could imagine what it would be like to not be sword. We argued a lot, but I still loved her like anyone would love their best friend. Most of our conversations involved things that were going on outside of my mindscape, so sometimes I had to wonder if she thought of me as her best friend, or just some dope she tolerated because I helped her get what she wanted. She wasn't mean, or spiteful or anything that would suggest that she thought that way, but I guess I've always just had a skeptical mind. Even if someone were to just ask to borrow a pen, I'd question their motives. Call me paranoid, call me cautious, call me stupid.

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong. I just need to think. Mostly about those creatures we saw today."

She nodded and snuggled up beside me. _**"And about Isshin?"**_ I didn't answer, but I guess she took that as a yes. "_**It was nice seeing him again. Wasn't it, Rai-Sama?**_"

I nodded. "It certainly was. I'm kind of sad that he didn't recognize me, though."

"_**I figured he'd remember the girl that use to stalk him."**_

"I DID NOT STALK HIM!" I exclaimed.

She snickered. _**"Then what do you call what you did?"**_

"I call it… making sure his stupid antics didn't get him killed."

She just laughed to herself for a few minutes. Then suddenly, it was quiet. We sat in a companionable silence for while, before she spoke again. _**"That boy. The one that looks like Kaien. Who is he? He certainly was a wonderful fighter."**_

I snorted. "Ichigo? He was sloppy. His feet were too far apart for him to have any kind of balance and his grip on the sword looked like he was holding a butcher knife instead of a defined and deadly weapon. Besides, he looked nothing like Kaien in the slightest. Kaien had a rugged but handsome thing going on. Plus he had black hair. I like it when guys have dark hair. Ichigo just has a good-looking jackass attitude. Not rugged or handsome at all. And his hair was orange! What kind of self-respecting Japanese teenaged boy has orange hair that blindingly bright? It was the color of a freaking boiled carrot!"

"_**Fighting is not always about form, Rai-Sama. Fighting is about passion, and pain, and determination, and love, and-."**_

"What does love have to do with fighting? Love is for the weak minded and the weak hearted. That is why I gave it up," I told her, standing so that I could prepare to leave.

She sighed. _**"That is also why you will lose when you desperately need to win."**_

I looked back at her. "What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"_**You cannot fight without love in your heart Rai-Sama. Haven't you learned this already? You need the love of a friend at least. Take my advice. When you start school tomorrow, talk to the girls there. Find one that you get along with. One that you feel you would be able to talk to if you needed, and that you feel would come to you if she needed to talk as well."**_

"You know that I can't do that. Shinigami aren't supposed to have feelings or make friends amongst the humans at all!"

She gave me one of those looks. It was one of those looks that say 'Now I have you right where I want you, and you're going to do what I tell you'. _**"And why do you think most Shinigami die at a young age?"**_

I then, she was gone. I sat in my mindscape for a while, just thinking. When I finally left, I set my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. Not even Kimi's elephant-like snores from through the wall could keep me up tonight.


End file.
